Commander
Commander Events include a Crusade, Boss Arena, Event & Trophy Collection, Event Store, and Store Packs. *Commander Events go on for 6 days and include a variety of features. *It's highly recommended to join a Guild for any event you're participating in. __TOC__ 'Commander Multiplier' In any adventure or boss battle during the event Commander Heroes will transform gems into Commander Gems of the corresponding affinity. If there are no gems of the affinity for the Commander on your team a random gem on the board will be transformed into a Commander Gem. *There are 7 Commander multipliers possible: 2x / 3x / 4x / 5x / 10x / 13x *Some 3★ to 5★ capped heroes are given a temporary 2-3x multiplier during the event. *A 1-4★ Commander Hero has a 2x multiplier. *A 5★ Commander Hero gains a 3x multiplier. *A 6★ Commander Hero gains a 4x multiplier. *New Commanders from Store packs have a 10x multiplier or 13x for the Legendary Hero. Commander multipliers at the end of every Commander Event will be reduced. *Any new 6★ Commander Heroes will be reduced from a 10x multiplier to 4x. *The single new Legendary Hero with a 13x multiplier will be reduced to 5x. *The featured 3★ to 5★ capped heroes with a 2-3x multiplier will be removed. When matched the Commander Gem will multiply the damage done by that affinity by it's multiplier. For example a 6★ Commander like Lady Sensha with a 4x multiplier will deal 4x the damage when her 4x Commander Gem on the board is matched in a 3-chain+. 'Crusade' It's similar to the campaign. The most notable change is that levels end with the same event boss. So ideally you should use a team with as many Commanders as possible with the highest multipliers or a team with good synergy. 'Crusade Keys' *You can have 3 crusade keys max which replenish every hour. There are 4 ways to get more Crusade Keys: #Sending a friend on a Key Mission that takes 5-6 hours for 3 keys. #'VIP Only': There's 2nd Key Mission to send friends on which takes 8-10 hours for 3 keys. #Always buy 15 Crusade Keys available daily in the Event Store for 100 Honor Points per 3 keys. #*Always send allies on missions to earn Honor Points, so you have enough to buy keys everyday. #*Also Make sure to wait for a key to replenish, or use all of your keys before buying any. #You can also purchase keys from the Event Store, although it's not worth it unless you are competing for the top Global Leaderboard ranks and subscribed to VIP. 'Adventure & Levels' There are 20 levels for each of the 3 adventures in Crusade. *Commander campaigns have 3 maps. Regular, Elite, and Inferno. *The difficulty can be seen in brackets next to the level name and affinity color. *The early levels on the 1st adventure require 1-4 keys, but the last few require 5. **The 2nd & 3rd Adventures all require 5 keys. Each level becomes progressively more difficult, but also give better rewards. It's important to bring an ally hero that synergizes with your team and/or provides a 10x Commander multiplier to battle with you for every level. Every level has a different affinity that follows a certain pattern up to the last few levels. The last 5 or 6 levels are all the affinity that's featured during the Commander Event. Around half way on the 2nd Adventure enemies become much more difficult and near impossible on the 3rd Adventure. For the 3rd adventure enemies/bosses will have millions of HP, use debuffs, and 1-shot your team. For example, a poison debuff will one-shot you and remain even after you revive. You may have to revive 2-3 times just to have a chance to beat the level if you do not have appropriate dispel skills on your team. You need to use good gem matching strategies combined with a powerful team. You can learn about gem matching on the New Player Guide page, or you can view or suggest some example teams on the Team Building page to beat those last few stages. Scoring 3★s on every level will reward a large amount of solo trophies. *3★ on all 60 levels in Adventure 1: Rewards 1,000,000 solo trophies. *3★ on all 60 levels in Adventure 2: Rewards 1,000,000 solo trophies. *3★ on all 60 levels in Adventure 3: Rewards 50,000,000 solo trophies. Level Rewards After completing a level you will be rewarded: *1 Boss Key Guild Gift, Coins, Event Store Medals, Relic Coins, Hero Coins, Solo and Guild Trophies, and a number of Solo and Guild Boss Keys. *The rewards are balanced so that the two boss levels are roughly equal. *Every 2nd level on the 1st adventure only reward 1 shard to craft the 6★ catalyst needed to evolve the unique commander event hero. *Certain levels on the 2nd adventure reward 5 Crusade Keys, so be sure to use them asap. 'Boss Arena' There are 3 bosses you will encounter in the arena. *'2 Solo Bosses' only you can battle, and 1 Guild boss everyone can battle. 'Boss Keys' You can use your keys you earn from the campaign to fight the bosses. *It costs 1 key to attack, or use 3 keys to attack with a 5x damage and HP battle boost. 'Boss Information' All bosses are the same affinity featured during the Event. *Boss Keys are limited based on your participation, and how far you reach in the Crusade. *It's highly recommended to trade keys, 1 for 1 with guild members. *You have 20 seconds to deal as much damage as you can in Boss battles. *Commander Gems are also active during boss battle. You can't bring allies to boss fights, so plan accordingly. You can learn about Turn Strategies to defeat bosses on the New Player Guide page. Go as far as you can with 1 key battles to save keys. When you can't defeat a boss in 1 or 2 attacks you should you using 3 keys for a 5x battle boost. The same applies for guild bosses. At higher boss levels you have the chance to find inferno bosses. These bosses have increased health, and costs 3x as many keys to attack. They also have much better rewards. 'Boss Rewards' Each boss rewards 10 Event Medals, Hero and Relic Coins, Gold, and Solo and Guild Trophies. *Bosses Lv.41+ start dropping loot tickets that allow you to instantly complete levels. *It's best to use loot tickets once you're stuck at your highest level and have tried a few team combinations to clear it, or if you've completed the final level in the 3rd Adventure. 'Event Collection' Every Commander Event offers an Event Collection. This is particularly appealing for free-to-play players, who can earn decent rewards for participating. There are 4 different Collections to complete during the Event. Most players can obtain up to the 2nd collection rewards free while pay-to-play players who get lucky and spend a lot of $$$ to get the UR Event Hero can get the 3rd/4th Collections. *'1st Collection:' Rewards a 3★ Event Hero (Example: Cleric Gerin). **Requires 1-3★ Evolution Materials. **It used to require a specific 3★ hero, but it's easier now so you can dust most 3★s. *'2nd Collection:' Rewards a 4★ Shield (HP), and 4x 4★ Materials for the Event Hero. **Requires the 4★ Event Hero, 2-4★ Evolution Materials, and X amount of Solo Trophies. *'3rd Collection:' Rewards a 5★ Shield (HP), and 4x 4★ Materials for the Event Hero. **Requires the 5★ Event Hero, 4★ UR Event Hero, and a lot of Solo Trophies. *'4th Collection:' Rewards 1, 4★ Soul of the featured Legendary Hero that event. **Requires the 6★ Event Hero, 5★ UR Event Hero, and 6★ Unique Event Hero. 'Trophy Collection' Occasionally there will be Trophy Collection available during a Commander Event. *You can earn more 1-time rewards by defeating bosses and collecting Trophies. *Rewards include Shards, Gold, Essences, Heroes, Gems, etc. *You earn trophies after every boss you defeat, and the amount of trophies increases after each boss. *After defeating 72 of both bosses you'll be able to claim the final Trophy Collection reward. **The final Trophy Collection reward is one of the 5 starter 4★ Legends. 'Event Store' The Event Store has many great items you can spend Event Medals from Crusade or Bosses on. Every 24 hours certain items in the store are restocked. You can spend Event Medals to purchase Heroes, Potions, Shards, Wisps, etc. *Always buy the daily refresh of 15 Crusade Keys available for 500 Honor Points (100 Points per 3 Keys) Each item has a set max number of available items in store. For example you can only buy 25 Longenite Shards before the item is no longer in the shop. After the 1st day of the Event an Event Relic is released. You can use Relic Coins to buy Relic Boxes that give you materials to upgrade the Event Relic to 6★s. You can use Hero Coins to purchase Hero Boxes that give you materials to evolve the featured regular and UR Event Heroes. You need to get lucky opening Hero Boxes or craft a 6★ material from 20 5★ materials to evolve the UR Event Hero to 6★. The Relic and Hero Boxes will increase in cost after a certain amount of them are bought. After 16, both packs will include a Giftbox to trade or send to guild members. 'Store Packs' There are several different packs available during a Commander Event. *You can read about them on the Store Packs page. Category:Events